Teach Them Well
by iconicplatonic
Summary: Cassandra decides to give Rachel a one-on-one lesson in seduction. G!P and M as hell, you've been warned.


_**A/N: It's been a long time, i know and i'm sorry. This was more of a whim than anything; i might write more if i can find the energy. Let me know what you think :)**_

Rachel winced as she forced the door to their apartment to roll open, grunting and ignoring the ache in her muscles. Kurt threw a greeting her way as she toed off her shoes and gingerly walked across the room. She supplied a half-hearted "hey", too occupied with following her feet to the couch. He winced in sympathy.

"You OK sweetie? I got your text about being late." She flopped down onto the couch in response, so he slipped his apron off and lifted her feet so he could sit down, begging to massage them as they flopped back into his lap.

"I'm fine, just a little…sore." The boy nodded in understanding.

"You had dance today?" he questioned. The exhausted girl nodded, moaning appreciatively at his footrub. "Ugh that witch." He replied dramatically, drawing a small smile from his roommate. She was so glad he was here; without him all she would have to come home to was a noisy roommate and a sleepless night. "Want some hot cocoa?" he inquired with a grin. Rachel's nose crinkled as she nodded emphatically. He kissed in her direction and then let go of her feet so he could get up.

Rachel twisted onto her side, groaning as her groin twinged. She shut her eyes, trying to ignore the ache and focus on her friend's chatter coming from the kitchenette.

"She's just jealous I think." He shouted over the sounds of clanking pans and slamming cupboards. "She knows that you're better than she'll ever be and it's got her bent all out of shape." The alluring chocolate aroma had distracted her for a moment, but those words caught her ears.

The brunette bit her lip as the image of just how _bent out of shape_ Cassandra July had been today. Rachel screwed her eyes shut and shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts.

"I mean, does she have to make it so _hard_ for you?" The boy continued. Rachel felt a jolt run through her and her whole body tensed, his comment dredging up memories of the previous hours' activities. His face appeared over the back of the sofa and he passed her a steaming mug, which she accepted with an appreciative smile.

She "Mmm"ed at the first sip. Chocolate had been a good friend over the past weeks, as had Kurt. So what if it wasn't on her dance diet? No one had noticed so far. She smiled at the boy sitting in the beaten up armchair opposite. "Thank you" she groaned, savoring the sweetness and the warmth.

"Any time" he replied with a smile and a wink. "So, what did she want you to stay behind for?" He asked, casually picking at the fabric of the chair. His face morphed into a dismayed shock however, when the girl made a garbled sound and then began choking on her drink. He sat forward, ready to do…_something_ heroic if it was called for.

oooooooooooooo

_3 hours ago_

"OK get out of my sight! I don't want you back here unless you can convince me you want to seduce each other! Boys, lift some serious weight, use one of these girls if you can't get to a gym because I saw some asses jiggling today, Schwimmer stay behind, you, buy a goddamn hair straightener and I will see you next Monday!"

Cassandra July yelled over the sounds of students rushing to grab their belongings and get away from her as fast as possible. She smirked as she saw Rachel's shoulders drop at the call of her nickname. She was feet away from the door too.

Sighing, Rachel turned back the way she came. She quickly typed a message to Kurt and then dropped her bag onto a table at the back of the room.

She heard the last pair of feet exit the room, gulped and turned towards the wicked blonde, whose signature smirk was already in place.

Rachel stood to attention as Cassandra circled her, as if they were still in class. The woman reminded her of a shark circling its kill. Finally she paused directly in front of the brunette, mere inches away. She leaned forward to rest her weight on her cane.

"So, Schwimmer." She began in a tone that Rachel knew was purposely eye-roll inducing. The younger girl ignored the crooked eyebrow and focused on her professor's voice.

"Unfortunately for anyone who has to witness it, I am _required_ to teach you how to tango before you can graduate this class." Rachel's interest was piqued. "So I need to catch you up if you're going to take part next class." When the woman's statement finally registered, the girl's mouth dropped open.

"Bu-but I thought you said I wasn't…" she stammered.

"Sexy enough?" The woman sighed, doing another circle of the brunette girl. This time Rachel got the distinct feeling she was being sized up. "I don't Schwimmer, but Brody seems to think you've got the stuff."

She stopped in front of the younger girl again, and Rachel gulped as her professor brushed a tendril of hair over her shoulder and gave her body a once over. Rachel knew her critical eye would find any and every flaw, exposed as she was in a leotard and tights.

The vicious woman slowly circled behind her again, leaning in to rest her chin on Rachel's shoulder. The brunette froze as she felt Cassandra's breath against her ear. She had a habit of ignoring personal boundaries, but this was pushing it even for her.

"I guess you're gonna have to prove it to me."

Rachel felt her body jolt as the woman tore away from her again. In a flash she was by the stereo.

"OK!" she shouted, making Rachel jump. She stood still for a moment, then, realizing the woman was waiting for her to join her in the middle of the room, jumped into action and scurried to stand before her.

Cautiously, she placed her hand on the woman's shoulder, and then, not without some trepidation, placed her palm against the blonde's proffered hand.

_OK Rachel, you can do this. Just relax and listen to what she says. And try not to let your palms sweat too much. And…oh…_ Her train of thought was cut off as Cassandra July's graceful hand slid onto her hips.

"Are you even listening to me!?" Rachel gulped, realizing that no, she wasn't, and tried to focus on the blonde's fiery eyes from three inches in front of her nose. The instructor scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Obviously not." She let go of the girl's hand abruptly and Rachel sagged, partly in relief and partly disappointment.

"Even your basic form is weak." She groaned apologetically. "Alright, let's do this."

For almost half an hour, Rachel stood still as her body was adjusted in the most minute ways, and she tried to stay in the exact position she was put in, but found herself becoming tenser and more frazzled as the minutes ticked by.

She could feel sweat beading along her forehead and rolling down her temple under the hot lights. She hoped Ms July wouldn't notice the glow of perspiration across her skin from the woman's position crouched by her knees, where she was adjusting Rachel's leg position.

With a huff, the woman got up and stood back to survey her work, groaning when she clearly decided it had been fruitless.

"God, come _on_! The basics are all there! You _could_ be sexy. Those dark eyes, great legs, some curves." She met the meek girl's eyes. "It's just not connecting. You have to _feel_ it. To bring the pieces together as a whole and _show me sex_."

The frustrated woman walked away, rubbing her forehead with her palm, other hand on her hip. Rachel sagged again, finally relaxing, trying to ignore the disappointment welling inside her, and watched as the teacher circled back around again.

Without warning, warm hands clutched Rachel's shoulders and intensely dark eyes held her gaze. "You, as a human being, are _made_ for sex. That is your purpose Schwimmer. That is humanity's purpose; to reproduce, to continue." Rachel's mouth gaped open as she considered this fact, but a gentle finger pressing on her jaw snapped it closed again. The blonde woman leaned in close, and Rachel desperately tried to ignore her electrifying scent.

"You could be _so_ sexy..._Rachel_" The cocky woman husked with a smirk. Rachel's mouth dried up at finally hearing her own name from the woman's lips. It sounded…_hot._

She closed her eyes, brow furrowed, and bit her lip as her instructor walked slowly back towards the stereo. The sultry beat of the tango began again.

"All you need to do is get out of your head, and start existing inside your body. You have to feel it in your bones." A voice from her left husked. A feather-soft touch slipped up the inside of her arm and she shivered as it skimmed the crook of her elbow.

"You have to believe that you can make people want what you have." This time both of the woman's hands skimmed her hips, following the curve far enough that Rachel felt the edges of her hands sliding down her ass.

Shivering in delight, she spread her arms and legs a little. That voice was back by her ear and this time Rachel didn't want it to leave. She leaned back into Cassandra's warm body.

"You need to convince people that they're desperate to…" The woman paused in her sensual murmuring, her fingertips brushing up the front of her student's stomach, "tear your clothes off."

What Rachel had identified as the tip of a nose sliding up and down her neck transformed itself into something tender and moist. _Lips_, the girl thought as her chest tightened. She felt them brush across her skin over and over again as Cassandra continued speaking, but Rachel was too consumed now to comprehend anything else.

Slowly her body was being turned until they were back in their positions, ready to seduce each other, ready to tango. She felt hypnotized by the eyes staring back at her, and was afraid to even blink and miss something.

As they waited for the beat, Rachel closely watched the blonde take in her body one more time, then slowly lick her lips. Before she even realized, they were stepping back once, twice, and Rachel instinctively followed the steps and raised her knee to hug tightly against Cassandra's hip.

As the blonde stepped back and her student's legs parted wider, the V between Rachel's thighs was pulled flush against the blonde's pelvis, coming to rest on something hard and thick and completely impossible.

Their eyes still riveted on each other, Cassandra husked "Do you think I'm convinced yet?"

No matter what, Rachel could not move. She was half suspended in mid-air, being held up by the woman whose _cock_ she was currently grinding on.

She could feel her cheeks heating as they turned an obvious red color, and her breathing was labored. More than anything though, she noticed her panties slowly soaking up the wetness she was producing.

"What-is that-?" she began haltingly, not really sure where she was going with her question. "It's-?"

"It's exactly what you need sweetheart, don't you think?"

It seemed like time was frozen as Rachel mulled over the question. It had been a long time since she had felt this way, since _someone had paid attention to her_ this way, and she wasn't naïve enough to believe it hadn't had an effect on her self-confidence. After all, sex sells, and Finn wasn't exactly great at making her feel sexy. How was she going to become a star if she couldn't sell a movie? If she wasn't _sexy_ enough to?

Then, as she felt herself slipping down and Cassandra held her tighter, pulling her back across the bulge beneath the woman's skirt, those thoughts flew out of Rachel's head and all she could think was _fuck yes._

She nodded hurriedly, and with that a huge grin spread across Cassandra's face. "I was hoping you'd say that."

With a thud, Rachel's feet were planted back onto the floor of the dance studio. Cassandra's teeth sunk into her neck and the student moaned unabashedly, her fingers fisting in the roots of her teacher's hair.

"Oh god" she moaned, closing her eyes at the sensations buzzing through her, feeling her back arch as the woman's nails tore down her back. "Oh fuck." The woman's lips were sloppily tasting the skin of Rachel's neck, up to the lobe of her ear where the blonde bit down and made Rachel gasp with pleasure.

It was like nothing she had ever experienced before, this seduction. Cassandra pulled back with a wolfish grin, and Rachel couldn't help but gasp as she felt long fingers close around the wrist of her right hand and manoeuvre it under her skirt. She rapidly began massaging the bulge.

Rachel bit her lip and moaned, staring down at the point where her hand disappeared… "It's so…"

"I know what it is, just shut up and keep moving," a raw voice insisted from somewhere around Rachel's collar bone.

Rather than being incensed by the rudeness in the woman's voice, Rachel was turned on. This woman wanted Rachel to keep going, she wanted more of her. Rachel redoubled her efforts.

"Fuck yeah," the blonde ground out through clenched teeth as she tossed her head back in pleasure. Rachel felt the confidence building inside her. Or maybe that was something else? But she squeezed harder, rubbing up and down the pronounced shaft anyway.

Their eyes re-connected and she felt herself being pushed back into the desk by the edge of the room. Hands grabbed at her skirt, pushing it down before she could even comprehend it.

"Do you know what you fucking do to me Rachel?" The professor groaned as she dragged her teeth down the pulsing flesh of her neck. Rachel gasped as curious hands rose back up from her hips and skimmed her sensitive nipples before settling on the straps of her leotard. She started nipping the space between her neck and shoulder, and Rachel's hands settled on the desk behind her, her back arching forward in encouragement.

"Every day. Every fucking day you come into this room with your sweet little ass and your fuckable mouth and your defiant attitude" The brunette squeaked as the top of her leotard was torn down and her breasts were exposed to the cold air. "You're fucking infuriating. And I've wanted nothing more than to shut you up like this since I met you."

The singer's mouth opened for a retort, only to emit a wail instead when Cassandra's teeth and lips ravished an exposed nipple.

Rachel held tight to the back of the woman's neck as a hand pinched her aching nipple, a tongue caressed the other, and the other hand lifted Rachel's knee, boosting her onto the table. A constant stream of moans and sighs poured from the younger girl's lips.

"Yeah baby, you like it don't you? This is what you've been needing." The older woman husked unabashedly.

"Yes, god yes" The writhing girl moaned in reply. She almost choked when the hand on her knee finally slipped upwards and manipulated the aching flesh between her thighs.

"Oh my god, Ms July!" Rachel wailed, and was rewarded with a faster pace for her respectful address of the woman so perfectly ravishing her.

"Yessssss" the teacher hissed, moving back upwards and pressing their lips together. She kissed like she taught, without restraint, was all teeth and tongue, and bit down on Rachel's pouting bottom lip that she secretly loved.

As the siege of the young girl's mouth continued, Cassandra's busy hands pulled down further on Rachel's leotard, unashamedly reaching her waist and pulling down the singer's tights and panties with them. With one hand she lightly smacked the side of Rachel's thigh, encouraging her to lift herself from the desk so she could be stripped. She did so without hesitation.

As the clothes hit the floor with a crumpled thud, the blonde's kisses slowed, and she pulled back to investigate the body before her.

Rachel was glowing with a full body blush. Her back was arched and her chest was heaving, made more pronounced because she was still leaning back on her palms. Her delicious belly jumped lightly. Her knees were drawn demurely together and her toes were pointed down towards the ground from where they were suspended from the desk. But it was the brunette's eyes that were most consuming.

They were black, and not just from her dilated pupils; her eye color itself seemed to have darkened. It was so seductive that Cassandra wasn't sure that those eyes didn't belong to something more sinister and seductive. They drew her in, held power over her, and she knew that those eyes would consume her if she let them.

She stripped herself, finally revealing her body to the girl before her, and took in every detail of the girl's expression. The pain around her eyes that revealed her desire, the flash of her tongue, the bite of her lip.

In that moment, it was very clear to Rachel what had to be done. She was seducing the woman in front of her; this was a test. And she knew the answer.

Slowly she pushed herself forward to stand on the floor, and, not breaking eye-contact with the woman in front of her, turned around and bent over the table.

She smiled as she vaguely heard the blonde mutter "Jesus," but groaned a second later when Cassandra draped herself over the girl and bit her earlobe.

"Oh, you think you've got me, don't you? I saw that smile. Well, you're still the student here, and let me tell you that you've got a _lot_ to learn."

In a flurry of activity, she was crouching down, spreading Rachel's legs and kissing her inner thighs.

Rachel could feel the heat spilling from her pussy downwards as the woman behind her teased her with licks and sucks and bites in every single place but where she needed it.

The blonde chuckled each time Rachel would groan in frustration, and then her fingers would delicately dance upwards and barely brush over the brunette's pulsing clit. Again and again, until Rachel was a shivering, shaking mess with her desperation dripping down her thighs.

"Please, please Cassandra, please." She whimpered, reaching her limit. "Oh god please, I need it." She felt a tear of desperation form at the corner of her eye as the woman stood up and stopped her actions all together. She rested her hands on the singer's hips and her head on a shaking shoulder, crushing her body into Rachel's.

"Please what, sugar? Tell me what you need." Rachel shivered as the whispered words danced over her ear. A stray hand meandered over her stomach and up to her breasts, fingertips dipping into her navel and teasing the girl's straining nipples. It seemed casual, as if the blonde was passing the time until Rachel answered.

"Please, I need you to fuck me. I need you inside me. _Please!_"

Rachel could _feel_ the smile blossom on the woman's face, and fear scuttled up her spine. "Now _that'_s a tango." The blonde murmured into the girl's ear.

Rachel felt the heat of the teacher's body recede and stilled in shock. She wouldn't, would she? She wouldn't just leave her in this state after working her up like this? The seconds ticked by and Rachel's body sagged in disappointment, as she finally realized that, yes, Cassandra was that cruel.

Just as she was about to turn and find her clothes, she was shoved back down against the desk and was almost split in half as Cassandra July's dick began relentlessly pounding into her.

She made a choked sound, somewhere between a sob, a scream and a sigh of relief, but before she could do anything more, she was cumming so hard everything went black and she collapsed onto the desk.

"Fuck, your pussy's so tight, it's so good, fuck I can't stop." The older woman panted as she continued thrusting into Rachel. Her dick dragged along the sensitive walls of Rachel's spent pussy, drawing spasms out of the younger girl as she gave in to being pounded into the table.

Tears were streaming down her face and she loved every second that the woman stretched and abused her.

"I want you to cum again Rachel, cum again for me" Cassandra moaned as she felt Rachel's walls fluttering again. She slipped her fingers down onto the girl's stiff clit, but Rachel was too sensitive to cum again so quickly.

"Fuck I can't, I can't" she moaned desperately, torn between wanting to stop and never wanting it to end.

Cassandra took a tighter grip on her, moving one hand up to hold Rachel around the shoulder and chest to get more leverage.

"You can baby, yes you can. Cum for me." The blonde encouraged.

As the woman's hand accidentally pushed against the soft flesh of Rachel's throat, some kind of chemical reaction happened in Rachel's head; the threat of oxygen deprivation at that moment drove her wild and pushed her over the edge. The brunette released a banshee-like wail, and came with a flood around Cassandra's dick while colors and shapes popped in and out of her vision. She slid down onto the table, the only thing keeping her from hitting the floor the body wrapped around hers.

The liquid poured down both of their legs, and as Cassandra realised what had happened, she pulled out of the girl, feeling her own orgasm build.

"Shit, I'm…I'm gonna cum." She muttered, pressing her dick along the crease between Rachel's ass cheeks and humping without abandon. All the brunette could do was accept that she was no more than a fuck toy at that point, but as she felt the woman losing it, she slid down to her knees.

"Oh god, you fucking slut. You want a facial?" the woman rasped. Rachel didn't even have the energy to nod, too concerned with looking up into the blonde's eyes as she fell apart.

Cassandra couldn't break away from Rachel's eyes as she screamed her orgasm, her hand pumping fast between her legs and directing the spray onto Rachel's pouting lips and glowing cheeks.

She collapsed forward, catching herself on the desk with one hand, still watching the brunette, who had leaned forward to nuzzle the woman's dick.

"Fuck, Schwimmer, there might be hope for you yet."

ooooooooooooo

"Uhh…everything ok?" Kurt asked with concern, a mildly surprised and questioning look on his face. She nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, sorry, it just went down the wrong way" she replied breathlessly. The boy nodded, with obvious hesitance, but ignored Rachel's strange behavior, assuming she was just tired.

"O-kaaay…so, what did she want then?" he continued.

"Um, she just – there aren't enough boys in the class, so I had to sit out the tango for a while. She said she wanted to make sure I stay…um…on it. She said that it would make it…hard for her…if I was…um… behind."


End file.
